Tales of Unity
by Spider.EXE
Summary: ToS/ToA/ToV crossover. My first fic. 'There was one moment in time when three different worlds saw each other through a window that defied time and space. This moment split time and created new possibilities that will affect the distant future.' Chap 3 up
1. Prologue

A/N: I realized that I forgot to put a disclaimer the first time I posted this fic, so here it is:

Disclaimer: The 'Tales of' series belong to Namco.

* * *

**Prologue: Tale of the Three Worlds**

Once, there was a great tree that provided the world's mana. A great war caused this tree to wither. Four heroes set out to seek a means to save the tree. They gained the help of the world's Summon Spirits. The King of Summon Spirits, Origin, gave the hero Mithos a sword that can control time and space...

Once, people discovered the Seventh Fonon -- the fonon of sound. In it lies the planet's memory, from its creation to its destruction. Some wanted to use this discovery for their own purposes. Others wanted nothing to do with it. This caused a great war that released a deadly poison from the earth itself -- the miasma. It was at this time that Yulia Jue, a talented fonist appeared. She forged a sword made of Seventh Fonons and made a pact with Lorelei, the ambient sentience of the said fonon, to find a way to escape the miasma...

Once, the race called Krytia invented blastia -- a technology powered by aer. This technology made many things possible, such as magic and barriers around cities. It created great convenience to the civilization called Geraios. However, this technology also created a catastrophe made from aer, the Adephagos, and it threatened to consume the world whole. The rulers of the Geraios -- the Children of the Full Moon -- decided upon a means to save their world from the very monster they created...

Aselia. Auldrant. Terca Lumereis. Three different worlds trying to save themselves from destruction. Three different worlds that had nothing to do with one another. Each one was able to avert danger its own way. However, there was one moment in time when these worlds caught a glimpse of one another. One moment when these worlds found each other through windows that defy time and space. One moment that led to the proposition of an un-thought before solution. One moment when time split and a new world came to be...

* * *

A/N: I know. This is short, but this is the best I can do at the moment. First fic after all.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The 'Tales of' series belong to Namco.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrivals**

Round and round they went through the tunnel, not knowing when or if they'll ever stop. Only one was screaming of this unlucky trio for one had no voice while the other was unconscious. Then somewhere in the middle of it all, the tunnel forked and the trio was forced apart.

-

In a field one mile away from a village called Iselia, a young man in red was walking towards the said village. His spiky brown hair barely swayed against the gentle breeze. His plan was to pay a visit to the village he grew up in while taking a short break in his quest. The young man, named Lloyd Irving sighed as he stopped for a short rest. He has been walking for quite a distance in an oddly monster filled path.

'_What's with the monsters?'_ he thought. '_Sure they're pretty weak but it's weird for so many of them to be around at once. Maybe I should ask Yuan about this later.'_

He stood up and had just taken one step forward when something caught his eye. It was very obvious and practically right in front of him that he wondered why he didn't notice it earlier.

'_What the--?'_

There was a strange swirling space a few feet away from him. It looked like a whirlpool being born outside the water. Lloyd took a few cautious steps forward to take a closer look.

_'Is this what brought the monsters...?'_

A light appeared in the middle of the swirl, causing Lloyd to jump back a several feet. The light grew bigger and brighter, enveloping the swirl. Soon it grew too bright for Lloyd to look at so he had to look away and cover his eyes. After an instant, the light vanished. Lloyd put down his hands to look and gasped.

The swirl had disappeared with the light. In their place however, was a teenager wearing strange blue clothing. Blank blue eyes stared at Lloyd as he stared back. His auburn hair danced in the breeze as he floated several inches off the ground due to his glittery blue wings.

"An angel?" said Lloyd. "What are you doing here?!"

The teenager -- the angel -- remained silent.

_'He's acting like Colette did,' _thought Lloyd._ Better do this slowly...'_

He approached the angel cautiously, trying not to appear like a threat to him. When the angel did nothing, he quickened his pace a little until he was only inches away. The angel remained still. Slowly Lloyd reached out his hand and took that of the angel's. The angel still didn't make a move.

_'OK, he's definitely like Colette. Better take him to Dad's house and get him a key crest.'_

Pulling the angel gently, Lloyd led him along the field and through the Iselia forest towards the house of his adoptive father -- the dwarf known as Dirk.

-

A young man with red hair gazed out the window of the carriage he was riding.

_'What a beautiful day,'_ he thought, _'Kinda reminds me of the day Tear and I got blown over here. A smile graced his lips. Sometimes it almost feels like yesterday.'_

The young man -- named Luke Fon Fabre -- continued to smile as he recalled the event two years ago; when he was accidentally removed from the isolated life he had been living in to the world outside of it. That time lead both to the best and worst moments of his life as his journey continued. In the end he was forced to kill the teacher he admired to save the world and disappeared from it for two years. Then one month ago, he was able to return to his friends and family.

Today he was heading to Grand Chokmah -- capital of the Malkuth Empire -- to visit his friends there. It's home to his best friend Guy or Count Gailardia Galan Gardios and Colonel Jade Curtiss, but at the moment Tear is also there for some official business. With him is the carriage is Princess Natalia of his home kingdom of Kimlasca.

"I hope Tear has time for a short talk at least when we get there..." she said

"Yeah."

Suddenly, they felt the carriage stop.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked the driver.

"Th-there's something on the road!"

Luke stuck his head out the window to get a better look.

"Wha-?"

About a meter away from where they have stopped was a strange whilpool like mass, distorting the space it was on.

"W-what is that?!" Natalia had just stuck out her head to take a look as well.

"We better move away from it," said one of their knight escorts, "It could be dangerous."

No sooner after he said this, a small light appeared in the middle of the swirl and grew.

"Protect the princess and the viscount!"

Knights immediately scrambled in front of the carriage, scaring the horses. The driver managed to calm them down with some difficulty, even when the light grew even brighter. An instant later, the light vanished. The knights in front of the carriage gave a sound of surprise.

"What is it? What happened?" Luke demanded.

"Something came out of... whatever it was."

Luke immediately got out of the carriage and walked towards the knights.

"Master Luke! I don't think you should--"

"Let me see it!"

When Luke was able to get past the knights, his eyes widened. The strange swirl was gone, but in its place was a young girl. Her short silver hair shined under the sun as she laid there face down. Her dress has the same shade of green as the grass, nearly hiding her body. Luke immediately approached her.

"Master Luke!"

"Why are you all just standing there?" Natalia had also come down from the carriage and saw the girl. "That's a person, for goodness sake!"

"But she came from that... thing!"

"Worry about that later!" Luke had just kneeled beside the girl and turned her over. "She's out cold, but she doesn't look hurt."

Natalia went up to Luke, the knights not too far behind. She too kneeled to take a closer look at the girl.

"You're right. Let's take her with us to Grand Chokmah."

Luke gently picked up the girl and carried her bridal style to the carriage. He set her down on one of the seats then sat across her. Natalia sat beside him. A moment later, the carriage started moving again towards their original destination.

"What do you suppose that was?" asked Natalia referring to the strange swirling space.

"No idea, but Jade might have one."

The rest of the ride went on silently.

-

_Slash!_The monster fell with a thud.

"I think that's the last of them," a man with long black hair leaned his sword over his shoulder as he said this.

"Thank goodness," said an older man whose own black hair is tied in a high bushy tail. "I don't think I can take much more of this..."

"But Raven," said a boy with short brown hair. "Those monsters barely lasted a minute in battle!"

"Something's off about them..." a woman whose long blue hair was tied in a high ponytail said.

"What do you mean, Judith?" asked the boy.

The blue haired girl Judith replied, "They didn't really look like they were attacking us. It's more like they were running away from something and we were blocking their route of escape."

"Come to think of it," said the long haired man, "There was at least a monster or two that completely ignored us and just kept on running." A blue dog whose left eye is missing gave a woof as if agreeing with him.

"If that's the case, do we check out what they're so scared about or should we get going too?" asked the older man named Raven.

"I think we should check it out," said the boy. "That thing might attack Dahngrest after all."

"Right you are Captain Karol," said the long haired man. He looked around them. "Looks like whatever scared those monsters wasn't chasing them or we would've met it by now."

"Yeah."

"Which way did they come from?"

"I think it was here, Yuri." Judith pointed somewhere to the left.

"OK then let's go!" The long haired man Yuri led the way.

The group didn't have to go very far to find the mysterious assailant, although from the looks of it, it more likely only startled the monsters.

"What in the --!"

Just beyond the trees was a strange whirlpool-like figure, it's presence distorting the space it was in.

"What IS that thing?!" Karol said startled.

"Whatever it is, the monsters didn't think its friendly," said Raven.

The blue dog gave a growl.

"Looks like Repede doesn't like it either," said Yuri.

"Look! Something's happening!" said Judith.

A light appeared in the middle of the whirlpool and began to grow.

"Everybody get back!" Yuri jumped back a few feet as he said this. Everyone copied his movement as the light grew even bigger and brighter. They all held up their arms – or in the dog Repede's case, turned away – to protect their eyes. As the light grew still, Yuri heard something like, a scream?

Seconds later, the light vanished but there was an 'ooof' as it did so. Everyone slowly put down their arms to look. Their jaws dropped. The whirlpool has vanished with the light, but in its place was someone with long silver hair and red clothing struggling to get up from his face down position.

"Duke?"

"No way. It's too small to be him," said Karol

"And it's a girl," said Judith

Raven immediately ran forward but Yuri had already beaten him to it. He kneeled beside the girl and said, "Hey, are you OK?"

The girl looked up at Yuri. Her red eyes held a pained expression, probably related to the 'ooof' that was heard earlier.

"Tim?" she said

Yuri blinked. "Sorry, but I think you're mistaking me with someone else, miss."

The girl didn't seem to hear him and looked around. "Where's Alex? And Amber?"

"Sorry miss, but you're the only one that came out of that swirling thing," Raven, who kneeled beside her a moment after Yuri, said.

"W-where... are... they..." the girl said before collapsing. Yuri immediately turned her over.

"She's in bad shape. Let's take her back to Dahngrest."

"OK. I'll carry her."

"I don't think so, old man." Yuri proceeded to lift the girl bridal style.

"What? Do you think I'll take advantage on her or something?"

"Sorry Raven, but our journey's taught us not to trust you with women," said Karol.

"Ow. You hurt this old man's feelings..."

The conversation continued somewhat like this as they walked towards the den of guilds, Dahngrest.

* * *

A/N: Some of you might be surprised at this since this chapter is a lot longer than the prologue. I have my elder sister to thank for this. Hopefully I'll be able to make the proceeding chapters at least 1,000 words long. Pls R&R.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I already had a summary of events in my head but it took a while to add the details. Beta reading and corrections took a bit too. Had a few 'distractions' too.

Additional Notes: Yes, Serena Agnes, the guys from the whirlpools are OCs. And here's the setting of this story: 2 months after ToS:DotNW, 1 month after Luke came back(I specified it last chapter), and 2 weeks after ToV.

Disclaimer: 'Tales of' series belong to Namco.

**

* * *

  
Chapter 2: The Cyan Angel**

"Sit here," Lloyd led the angel to a chair in his room. The angel obeyed him and sat, appearing like a puppet waiting to be stringed.

"OK. Now don't go anywhere. I'll be right back," Lloyd knew there really wasn't a need to say so, but he felt more comfortable doing it. Besides, the angel would be his own self again as soon as Dirk made the key crest. Lloyd made his way downstairs to his father's workshop to find Dirk pulling out some tools.

"Need any help, Dad?"

"Not really," said Dirk. "But I suppose I should show you how to process inhibitor ore."

"What? Really?" processing inhibitor ore was normally something only dwarfs were capable of.

"Of course. I can see that your skills in craftsmanship are improving despite your quest for exspheres. Besides, if people – like that young lad – start popping out of nowhere, you are going to need to make good quality key crests on your own. You can't keep coming to me every time that happens, can you?"

"No, guess not."

"Now, let's get started."

Dirk patiently explained the process to Lloyd as he went through the steps of removing impurities from the inhibitor ore. They had just finished extracting the pure metal required for the Key Crest when they heard a knock.

"Dirk! It's me Colette! Is Lloyd there?"

"Yes Colette! I'm here, c'mon in!"

The door opened and the blond girl named Colette came in, but she was not alone. Close behind her was a girl with light brown hair and a blond boy.

"Marta! Emil! You're here too?"

"We thought we'd come for a visit," said Marta.

"What are you making there?" asked Emil.

"A Key Crest."

"Key Crest?" asked Colette. "Why do you need to make one?"

"Yeah, what is it for?" asked Marta.

"The reason's upstairs in his room," Dirk answered for his son. "Why don't you take them up there and explain it to them Lloyd? I'll finish the Key Crest for you."

"Huh? But..."

"We're already done with processing the ore. All that is left is to mold it and engrave the charm. Anyway, telling the story behind this might take a while. It's best to save some time."

"OK, Dad.

Dirk gave a nod. "I'll try to whip up something for you young ones after this, too."

"Thank you, Dirk," said Colette and the four youths climbed up the stairs towards Lloyd's room. As soon as they entered the room, the guests' reactions were instant.

"What!"

"Whoa!"

"It's an angel!" Marta immediately stood in front of the angel. "I heard all of you went somewhere farther than the heavens! Why are you here?"

Lloyd went to her side. "Now Marta, calm down. He won't be able to answer your questions right now."

"But—"

"Is he the reason you're making that Key Crest?" asked Emil.

Lloyd nodded. "I don't think he's an angel of Cruxis. He's more like a Chosen in a Journey of World Regeneration."

"A Chosen?" Marta looked at Lloyd quizzically. "But I thought Colette and Zelos are the only Chosens left."

"That's true, you see..." Lloyd proceeded to tell them about how he got the angel.

"A strange whirlpool thing?" asked Colette.

"That's right. Then when I tried to talk to him, he would not answer. In fact, he wouldn't react to anything, so I took him here to give him a Key Crest."

Marta looked at the angel as she thought about Lloyd's words. "You said he's more like a Chosen in a Journey of World Regeneration," she faced Colette, "Does that mean you went through this too, Colette?"

Colette nodded. "It was part of the trials in the journey."

Emil looked at the angel. He noted how the eyes appeared void of life. "You had to go through being like this? It's kind of... creepy."

"Emil!"

"It's OK, Marta."

"I know how you feel, Emil," said Lloyd. "When Colette became like this, it bothered me how a cheerful person like her could turn into someone who wasn't even aware of herself."

Marta stared at the angel a while longer. He didn't seem to be aware that he was getting strange looks or anything else for that matter. "Chosens have to go through this to regenerate the world? That's so..."

Before Marta could find a word that would fit the hardships Chosens go through, Dirk came into the room. "I've finished the Key Crest."

Lloyd took what looked like a metal doughnut with strange markings from his father.

"Thanks, Dad."

Lloyd carefully placed the Key Crest on the Cruxis Crystal on the angel's chest. The crystal glowed then returned to normal after a moment. The angel's eyes began to show signs of life.

"Hey, I think it's working," said Marta.

The angel blinked once, twice, and then once more. After a fourth time he looked around. "What...?" His eyes focused on Emil. "...Aster?"

Emil was taken aback, so was Marta. They didn't expect to hear the name of Emil's look-alike from the angel.

"Um... I'm not Aster. My name's Emil."

"Emil?" The angel looked around again. "What...where...?" Suddenly his eyes widened. "My sisters!" Standing up quickly he asked, "Where are my sisters?"

"Sisters?"

"Yes, my twin sisters!"

The occupants of the room except the angel looked at Lloyd. The young man looked back at them then returned his gaze to the angel.

"I'm sorry. You were the only one that came out of that strange whirlpool thing."

"A whirlpool?"

"On my way to my hometown, I ran into this thing that looked like a whirlpool in mid-air. It flashed for about a minute. And then when it disappeared, you where floating where it use to be."

The angel stared at Lloyd for a few seconds then looked at the floor. He placed a hand on his head and his eyebrows knit together as he tried to make sense of what he was just told. "I don't understand. What...?" he said in a low voice. The angel sat down and brought his other hand to his face. "Amber... Ruby..."

Colette walked up and placed a hand on the angel's shoulder. "Don't worry; we'll help you find your sisters."

The angel looked up and stared at Colette's hand. A moment later, he touched it with his own. "It's warm..."

Emil and Marta gave him an odd look.

The angel then wiped his face and stared at his hand. "I'm crying..."

"Huh?" the two were amazed at how the angel looked amazed at these facts.

"It feels like it's been years..."

"It's been years since you felt warmth or cried?" asked Marta.

"Well that's also part of the Chosen's trial," said Colette.

"Chosen's... trial?" the angel looked at Colette. "What's that?"

Everyone looked at the angel, dumbfounded.

"What?"

Suddenly there was a loud growling sound. Everyone realized it came from the angel's stomach.

"Sounds like it's been a while since you had a meal," Dirk laughed. "I managed to make a few sandwiches before coming up here. Why don't you eat some then you can tell us about yourself."

"Oh, that's right. Before I forget, my name is Colette. You already know Emil's name. This is Marta, this is Lloyd and this is his father Dirk." Colette waved her hand to each of her friends as she said this.

"My name is Alexandrite James Curtiss, but you can call me Alex."

"OK Alex, let's go downstairs and eat," said Lloyd. The angel named Alex nodded and everyone left Lloyd's room.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will happen in Auldrant. Hopefully I'll be able to post it before the end of the month.

Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: First of all, I'd like to apologize for the delay due to the Christmas season, mental block and some life issues. Second of all, I would like to thank my beta readers for their tips and seeing nothing wrong in this chapter besides grammar. (When I wrote this it kept losing sense for some reason...) Finally, I would like to thank all of you who are reading this fic even if you don't review.

Disclaimer: The 'Tales of' series belong to Namco.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Emerald Mage**

"And here I thought I could surprise you by coming here with Tear..." said a girl whose black hair was tied into two pigtails. She clutched a rather grotesque looking doll as she sat beside Natalia.

"You did surprise us, Anise," said Natalia.

The girl named Anise replied, "But you surprised me more by bringing a girl from who-knows-where."

A man with short blond hair leaned back on the wall near the door. It has been about thirty minutes since his friends, Luke and Natalia, had arrived with the unexpected extra guest. The young girl in question had been put in one of the guest rooms of the Malkuth palace. The doctor who examined her didn't find any physical injuries but had stayed beside her bed to re-examine her upon her awakening, which was yet to happen. They were currently in the Emperor's private chambers, where Natalia and Luke had told them how they had found the girl.

"Let me see if I understood everything correctly..." said the blonde man. "On your way here, a strange whirlpool suddenly appeared on the road, right?"

Natalia nodded.

"Then the whirlpool flashed and disappeared, but this girl popped up in its place?"

"That's right, Guy," said Luke, who was sitting beside a young woman with long brown hair.

The blonde man named Guy faced a man with long chestnut hair standing at the adjacent corner. "What do you make of it, Jade?"

The man named Jade adjusted his glasses. "Well, my guess would be that whirlpool-like mass Luke and Natalia came across is related to a form of transportation or a teleportation arte."

"Teleportation arte?" asked the brown haired woman. "You mean like the Yulia Road?"

Jade nodded. "It is likely someone tried to study the principles of the Yulia Road and tried to create his own version of it. Our young guest here may be either that person's assistant or someone unfortunate enough to have gotten caught in the experiment when it went wrong, which would explain why she is unconscious."

"The poor thing..." said Natalia, her eyes downcast.

"If that's the case, where'd she come from?" said Luke. "I mean, I didn't hear anything about teleportation experiments back in the Baticul. Have you, Natalia?"

"No."

"Haven't heard anything from our end either," said a long haired blond man who sat on the only bed in the room.

"Looks like we'll just have to ask her when she wakes up," said Guy.

Luke made an exasperated sigh. The brown haired girl looked at him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Before that incident with the girl, Tear, I was remembering the first time we met. Thinking about it now makes me feel like history is repeating itself. I'm just hoping we don't end up with another world threatening situation. It would be way too soon."

"Hey, don't talk like that, Luke. It might end up being prophetic," said the long haired blond.

"Emperor Peony…"

Not liking where the conversation was going, Guy decided to cut in. "Now, now. Why don't we just discuss what we've been doing while Luke was away? We didn't get to tell him everything and I'm sure he's pretty interested in what went on."

Anise seemed to find this a good idea because she immediately spoke of what she had to do in order to gain the title of Fon Master and what she had done as soon as she got it. Luke laughed at the way she told her story because she made some exaggerated movements at some points. The brown haired woman Tear became the next storyteller and told of her efforts to assist Anise and the Order of Lorelei in helping people adjusting to the new age without the Score. Luke commented on how she spoke like she was giving a report. This made her blush and apologize which made everyone laugh. Then it was Natalia's turn. Her story wasn't much different from Anise's or Tear's, basically helping the Kimlascans live without the Score, but there was also the joint effort of Kimlasca, Malkuth and the Order to give replicas – clones – a place to live in the world. Luke smiled at this, for he was a replica himself. Jade then had Guy explain what they have been doing in Malkuth. Guy sighed; Jade **always** had him explain things. "Well, it's not too different from what Natalia had said, but –"

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A!"

"What the –?" Luke stood up with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Running footsteps could already be heard from outside. Guy immediately opened the door to see a few guards running towards the stairs. He managed to halt one of them and asked, "What happened?"

"We're not sure yet, sir," replied the guard. "We just heard someone screaming from the second floor."

"Isn't that where the guest room we put that girl in is?" asked Natalia as she just came up behind Guy. Guy could see the worry in her green eyes as he looked back to nod.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Luke was just about to go through the door when one of his escorts came up from the door.

"No, Master Luke! It might be dangerous!"

"You can't expect me to just sit here!"

"But –"

"If you're that worried, why don't you escort him up there?" said Jade as he came up behind Luke. "It's your duty, isn't it?"

"Yes, but –"

"Surely you realize we are more than capable of defending ourselves," Natalia stepped up in front of Luke. "Are we not the heroes that defeated Van Grants?"

"Well, yes –"

"Then we should be able to handle whatever threat that could be up there, right?" Anise walked beside Natalia, the doll she was hugging now hung at her back.

The Kimlascan soldier gave a defeated sigh. "Very well, let me escort you upstairs."

"Hey, I'm coming too," The long haired blonde man – Emperor Peony – came up behind Jade.

"Your Majesty?"

"Don't worry; I've got Jade as **my** escort."

Jade sighed. "Very well, your Majesty."

Half of the Kimlascan escorts went ahead, followed by the heroes and the emperor, who had the other half of the escorts following them. They went up the stairs to the second floor, and then went straight to the corridor that leads to the guest rooms. As soon as they got there, they could see a Malkuth soldier walking in their direction with two more not too far behind him. The soldier at the front seemed quite annoyed.

"What happened?" asked Emperor Peony.

The first soldier halted and looked at them, startled. He answered, "It's nothing, your Majesty. The girl was just startled."

"The girl? You mean the one we brought here?" asked Natalia.

"If you mean that stupid teenager in green, yeah," the soldier said in a very rude and annoyed tone.

"How dare you talk like that to Princess Natalia!" one of the Kimlascan escorts grabbed the hilt of his sword, but Luke put his hand over it. The escort took it as a sign to stand down and straightened up. At the same time, one of the two Malkuth soldiers following the first went up to their comrade saying, "What's the matter with you? You shouldn't talk like that in front of the Emperor! Besides, that's our guest, the Princess of Kimlasca!"

"Sorry…"

"I must apologize for his behavior," the third soldier stood beside the first two and bowed.

"Apology accepted," said Luke, "But could you please tell us exactly what happened?"

"Well apparently, the girl was startled by some of his Majesty's rappigs," said the second soldier.

"Come to think of it," said Emperor Peony, "I had the maids give them a bath earlier. They must have run off afterwards. I was wondering why it's taking so long…"

"How's the girl now?" asked Guy.

"When we came into the room, she was jumping from bed to bed trying to stay as far away from the rappigs as possible."

Anise blinked. "Sounds like she's afraid of rappigs..."

"After assessing the situation, we concluded that we weren't needed at the moment, so we left to return to our original posts." The third soldier finished.

"I see," said Jade, "However, one of you seems very disappointed that the situation was not more exciting..." he looked at the first soldier as he said this, causing him to hang his head in shame.

"We'll talk about your punishment later. For now, escort us to the guest rooms," said Peony.

All three soldiers bowed and turned around to lead them to the guest rooms. As they came closer to the room, panicked voices could be heard.

"Young lady, please! Don't do that!" a female voice – probably a maid's – shouted.

"But they're going to kill me!" a younger female voice shouted back.

"How could you think that? They're just rappigs!" shouted a male voice.

"Get the rappigs out of here!" said another male voice.

Guy decided to walk ahead of his friends first and check on the situation first. When he got into the room, what he saw was not exactly what he expected. Some soldiers were helping some maids get 3 rappigs out of the room as quickly as possible (Guy had to move out of their way). On top of the bed furthest from the door was the young girl Luke and Natalia had brought in. She was in the midst of casting a fonic arte and from the brightness of the fonic glyph beneath her; she was casting a pretty strong one. At least two maids and a soldier stood at the foot of the bed with the doctor. All of them were trying to calm the girl down.

Fearing that she would blow up the room, Guy immediately ran towards her while saying, "Hey! Calm down! Nobody's going to hurt you!"

The girl looked up, loosing concentration on her casting. Her red eyes zeroed in on Guy.

"Count Gardios?"

Surprised that the girl knew him by sight, he managed to say, "T-that's right. All the rappigs are gone now. No need to get overboard with artes."

The girl let out a sigh of relief and dropped herself into a sitting position on the bed. "Thank goodness! I thought I was going to die," she said.

Cautiously, Guy walked towards the girl. "Um, Miss..."

The girl looked at him with a mixture of confusion and annoyance. "Why are you calling me 'Miss'? Don't tell me you forgot my name!"

"Why would I know? I haven't met you before."

"What are you talking about? You've known me since the War of Fates!"

Guy stared at her, confused. "War... of... Fates? What the heck's that?"

The girl looked at him, bewildered. "Y-you don't remember? That's when your family almost got killed!"

Guy became upset. "My whole family **did** get killed! And it was during the Hod War!"

"The Hod War? What are you...?" the girl's eyes suddenly widened, as if something has just dawned upon her. "No, tell me about that later! Where are my siblings?"

"Your siblings?"

"Hey! What just happened in here?" Guy turned around to see his friends lead by Emperor Peony enter the room. Peony immediately stood beside Guy and addressed the girl. "I've just been told that you tried to use fonic artes on my rappigs. Now why the heck did you do that?"

The girl gave the Malkuth Emperor a disbelieving look. "What do you mean why? You know how terrified I am of rappigs!"

Peony looked at her blankly. "What am I, a fortune teller or something?"

The girl's eyes grew wider than it already was. "You... don't... know?" She looked around. "Where are my brother and sister?"

"You were the only one that came out of that whirlpool like thing," Luke replied as he walked up to Guy's other side.

"What whirlpool?"

Luke told the girl how he and Natalia had found her. When he had finished, the girl looked around slowly. Guy noted that she studied each person before moving on to the next. He also noted that she seemed to study Jade longer than the rest of them. When she had finished, she stared on the floor.

"Could it be... like the legends...?"

"Legends?"

"But... why... where...?" After she said this, she fainted.

"Hey, is she okay?" asked Anise.

"She'll be fine, Fon Master," said the doctor. "Her fear of rappigs and the confusion she just experienced likely exhausted her physically and mentally. Lets just let Miss Amber rest for now."

"Amber?" asked Guy.

"Before the incident with the rappigs, I managed to get her name. She's Amber Gelda, and her surname starts with C or K based on the sound."

"Amber Gelda, with C or K, huh?" Peony rubbed his chin. "Jade and I used to know someone with the name 'Gelda' but she's definitely not this girl."

"But she seemed to know you, your Majesty," said Tear.

Jade pushed his glasses up. "The Gelda that we knew wasn't afraid of rappigs and was much older. Plus her surname starts with N."

"Besides, this girl's got her history mixed up." Guy told them of what happened since he came in.

"The War of Fates? There was never a war by that name," said Tear.

"Do you think whatever happened to her messed up her brain?" asked Anise.

"Perhaps," said Jade. "Or..."

"What is it Jade?" asked Guy.

"I can't say for certain. I'll just question her myself later to test my theory. During that time, your Majesty, you better make sure all of your rappigs are in your room."

"Don't worry, I will. There's no way I'm gonna let that crazy girl blow up my rappigs."

* * *

A/N: Whew. This chapter ended being longer than I thought... Hopefully, I'll manage to get the next chapter nearly this long (as well as post it in less than 2 months). Well, I hope you liked it. Next chapter is in Terca Lumireis. Please R & R.


End file.
